


Such a Dork

by transparentTemptation



Series: Lapidot High School AU [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Breakfast in Bed, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, F/F, Sleepy Cuddles, peridot is a gamer girl lapis said you're my girlfriend girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transparentTemptation/pseuds/transparentTemptation
Summary: Peridot stays up too late playing her new video game in bed.Part of the Lapidot Cafe secret Santa exchange. MERRY HOLIDAYS CHRONICLES!!





	Such a Dork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jazz_Emo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazz_Emo/gifts).



> This takes place in my human high school AU but is after high school when they've moved into an apartment together. Perhaps my AU needs a better name...

“Peridottttt,” Lapis groaned from across the room, “Come to bed.”

“But I just got to the first dragon fight!”

“You were complaining about that game even existing, like, a week ago.”

“Yes, but that was before I purchased it!”

“Haven’t you beaten it, like, seven times?”

“Not on the Switch! Lazuli, this is an _entirely different experience._ ”

“You realize now you’re one of the people you said that Ted guy was laughing at?”

“Ted...? Oh! Todd Howard.”

“Yeah, Ted, Teddy, Toddy, whatever.” Lapis rolled over, prompting Pumpkin to leave her spot at the foot of the bed and flop down next to Lapis’ head. “Pumpkin says she wants you to come to bed tooooooo.”

“Fiiiiine, for Pumpkin,” Peridot said as she retrieved the Switch from its dock.

“Not for me? No cuddles for you then.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“I might.”

Peridot slipped into bed next to Lapis, propping herself up on a pillow so she could continue playing her game.

“Oh my god, you brought it to bed with you.”

“Isn’t it convenient?”

“You are such a dork,” Lapis said as she nestled her head in Peridot’s lap, kissing the blonde’s stomach, which was exposed by a too-small pajama shirt.

“I thought you said no cuddles?”

“I said I _might_ give you no cuddles. And besides, this is kisses, not cuddles.” To demonstrate, she placed a series of kisses trailing from Peridot’s ribs to the line of her underwear.

Peridot shivered lightly. “Lapisss, I’m in the middle of a big fight.”

“Oh? Is that so?” She bit on Peridot’s side teasingly.

“Agh! Lazuli, you drive me crazy.”

“In a good way?”

“For the most part, yes, in a good way, but-”

“But?”

“I have a dragon to beat.”

Lapis sighed. “At least lay down.”

“Will there be cuddling?”

“Assuming you stop being such a clod.”

“Hey! That’s my word.” However, she surrendered to the request, curling up under the blankets as Lapis scooted up behind to spoon her.

“Not the only thing of yours that’s mine,” Lapis taunted as she slid her hand up to Peridot’s chest. Though Peridot was facing away, she could practically see the smirk on the blue-haired girl’s face.

“Ah- your hands are cold.”

“They’re always cold, and you’re used to it.”

“They are, and I am, but that doesn’t mean I’ll stop complaining about it.”

“If you did, I’d worry you’d been replaced by some sort of alien.”

“‘Who are you and what did you do with my clod!?’” Peridot mocked, doing her best impression of Lapis’ voice.

“Exactly.” Lapis nuzzled her head into the crook of her girlfriend’s neck.

Peridot melted further into Lapis’ grasp as she continued playing her game, tangling their legs and pressing their bodies closer together.

“Hey Dot…” a sleepy voice murmured after a while.

“Yes, my dewdrop?” She could feel Lapis’ face flush at the sappy nickname, warm cheek pressed against her neck.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Lapis smiled as she placed a kiss on Peridot’s neck, sighing dreamily as she settled her head into the pillow and drifted off to sleep.

Peridot, meanwhile, stayed awake playing on the Switch until the battery finally died. Almost as soon as she placed it on the bedside table, she had fallen asleep, succumbing to the exhaustion of staying up far too late and the comfort of Lapis’ arms still wrapped around her.

 

\---

 

Her awakening later that morning was far less dreamy.

“Agh! Pumpkin!”

The dog stopped licking Peridot’s face for a moment to smack her lips, wagging her tail frantically.

“Down, it’s way too early.”

Pumpkin obeyed, but Peridot still felt something sticky on her cheek.

“Actually, it’s noon.”

She rolled over groggily, eyes only half open, to see Lapis in only a bathrobe standing next to the bed, grinning smugly and holding a jar of-

“You put peanut butter on my face!?”

“Pumpkin was hungry!”

“Have I mentioned-”

“-that I drive you crazy?”

“… in a good way,” the blonde finished, a faint smile tugging at her lips.

Lapis climbed into the bed, straddling Peridot, her grin looking more devilish. “Just how late were you up, sleeping beauty?”

“Like, uh, four?”

“Four? Tsk tsk, you were up really late,” she whispered into Peridot’s neck before assaulting it with a trail of kisses, ending with a nip on the ear.

“Ah, oh my stars Lapis, you’re gonna get me worked up.”

“Is that a problem?” Her half-lidded eyes gave away her intentions.

“Err…”

A gentle, drawn-out kiss landed on Peridot’s clean cheek. “We don’t have anything to do today…”

“… no, it’s not a problem.” She returned Lapis’ grin with a loving smile.

“Good.” Lapis was already dragging her fingernails lightly across Peridot’s side.

“But first-”

“Awww-”

“Ah!” She put a finger to Lapis’ lips. “First, I’m hungry.”

Lapis stood up eagerly. “Well, it’s your lucky day,” she said, practically dancing out of the room.

“Oh my god…” Peridot covered her face, as if trying to hide her blushing from herself.

A minute later, Lapis reentered the room carrying a wet towel and a tray covered in miniature muffins. “I have blueberry, chocolate chip, and raspberry.”

Peridot nearly had stars in her eyes. “Whoa, when did you make all these?”

“I woke up early to make them, but with how long you slept, apparently I didn’t need to.” She pouted jokingly.

“Oh yeah…”

“So, which do you want?”

“Uh, all of them?”

With a kiss to Peridot’s forehead, she sat the tray down on the bedside table and crawled in bed to wrap herself around her girlfriend. Lapis traced gentle patterns on Peridot’s skin and cleaned her face with the towel as she ate, a growing pile of crumbs Pumpkin would clean up later collecting on the floor as they were brushed off the bed.

“You’re really cute, you know that?” Lapis purred.

“What about me covered in peanut butter getting crumbs all over our bed prompts affection?”

“The fact that it’s you.”

“Stop being such a sap.”

“Not until you stop being so beautiful.”

Even though she’d had over a year to get used to her girlfriend’s unending compliments, Peridot’s face couldn’t get much redder.

“Still ‘worked up’?”

“Hmm,” Peridot decide to toy with Lapis a bit, despite the fact that the answer was written all over her face, “Not really.”

“That can change, right?” Her hand danced on Peridot’s side.

“Perhaps… one thing, though.”

“Anything for you.” Lapis’ voice was already dripping with lust; if there was one thing Peridot loved, it was how quickly her teasing got to Lapis.

“Will you plug in my Switch?”

“Oh my god.” Lapis rolled her eyes, then picked herself up from the bed and grabbed the device, quickly bounding over to the other side of the room to plug it in. “You know-”

“Yeah, yeah, I know what you’re thinking, ‘How did I fall for such a dork?’”

Leaning over the bed, Lapis caught Peridot in a brief, passionate kiss. “Actually, it was more along the lines of, ‘How wouldn’t I?’”


End file.
